A device for handling sheet-like media to be read, for example, paper money, checks, or securities such as store credit vouchers, which has been conventionally known as, for example, an automated transaction machine, a passbook printer, a ticket issuing machine, and the like, is provided with an image reading sensor, a magnetic reading sensor, and the like, and obtains various information such as an optical image and a magnetic pattern of a printed pattern on the medium to be read. For example, a paper sheets handling device of Patent Literature 1 includes an optical sensor and a magnetic sensor as a first type of sensors. The image reading sensor and the magnetic reading sensor are disposed individually in an automated transaction machine, and information read by each sensor is handled as information in which positional information are not related mutually.
Patent Literature 2, for example, describes an image reading device not including both of an optical sensor and a magnetic sensor but including multiple independent imaging optical systems that are each arranged in a main scanning direction. Multiple cells in the optical systems are provided so that each cell of each row is arranged in alternate manner in the main scanning direction so as to allow the formed images to be complementary between the cells of the image reading device of Patent literature 2. Then, information of the image taken by each cell is combined to create a document image.